


Запах

by DreamerX2



Series: Отношения в стае/Pack Dynamics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Scenting, instincts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Обмен запахом — это неотъемлемая часть каждой стаи, которая укрепляет связь между ее членами. Этот жест может носить как романтический, так и платонический характер. Он используется для утешения, для успокоения и просто по прихоти. Альфы метят членов своей стаи чаще всего. Часто, по ошибке, это воспринимается как проявление доминирования, но на самом деле это просто признак любви.Пять раз, когда Лэнс пометил кого-то, и один раз, когда пометили его.





	1. Пять раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225955) by [whitehorsetiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7438016/19713559

Обмен запахом — это неотъемлемая часть каждой стаи, которая укрепляет связь между ее членами. Этот жест может носить как романтический, так и платонический характер. Он используется для утешения, для успокоения и просто по прихоти. Альфы метят членов своей стаи чаще всего. Часто, по ошибке, это воспринимается как проявление доминирования, но на самом деле это просто признак любви.  
  
Пять раз, когда Лэнс пометил кого-то, и один раз, когда пометили его.

  
  


***

  
**Один**  
  
Вероника ворвалась в гостиную, отбросив свой рюкзак к подножию лестницы. Она упала на диван и раздраженно зарычала в подушку. Лэнс с любопытством наклонил голову вбок, вмиг позабыв о домашнем задании. Ножки деревянного стула проехались по паркету. Мальчик подошел к старшей сестре и тут же отшатнулся, когда его рецепторов достиг сильный альфий запах.  
  
— Какой-то ушлепок решил, что раз он — альфа, то может метить всех подряд, — пробормотала подросток.  
  
— Вероника, следи за языком, — из кухни раздался громкий голос их матери.  
  
Лэнс все же преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и обнял старшую сестру за плечи. Он неуклюже терся своими пахучими железами о ее длинные волосы и лицо, издавая тихие успокаивающие звуки. Из-за пока что неопределившегося второго пола запах Лэнса был все еще детским и слишком слабым, чтобы перекрыть аромат созревшего альфы. Но Вероника все равно засмеялась.  
  
— Спасибо, Лэнс, — сказала она, ласково взъерошив вьющиеся волосы младшего брата.  
  
Лэнс по-детски счастливо пискнул и широко улыбнулся. Тянущиеся к нему руки оставались незамеченными, пока Вероника не схватила его и опрокинула на диван.  
  
Мальчик запищал, пытаясь отбиться от щекочущих его бока пальцев.  
  
— Нет! — простонал он между приступами хохота. — Нет! Ронни!  
  
Девушка тихо рассмеялась, не прекращая мучить младшего брата. Верхняя часть его тела ловко извивалась, отчего футболка задралась и обнажила спину. Вероника воспользовалась возможностью и прижалась к его голой коже губами, посылая порыв воздуха. Лэнс закричал, пиная ногами пустое пространство.  
  
— Отстань! — прокричал он.  
  
Когда Вероника со смехом выпустила его из захвата, Лэнс перевернулся, обиженно дуя губы.  
  
— Злюка, — хмуро пробормотал он.  
  
 **Два**  
  
Пидж лихорадочно стучала пальцами по клавиатуре. Ее золотисто-карие глаза были прикованы к экрану ноутбука. Лэнс не знал, как долго она не спала, но после недавнего провала в поисках ее брата и отца она почти не выходила из комнаты.  
  
— Пойдем, — сказал он, входя в ее спальню. — Время для сближения всей стаей.  
  
— Не сейчас, Лэнс, — проговорила она, выпустив разочарованный стон.  
  
— Ты работаешь уже два дня, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — альфа перешагнул порог и подошел к месту, где сидела растрепанная бета.  
  
С губ Пидж слетел долгий вздох. Пальцы прекратили отбивать чечетку по клавиатуре, и девушка пораженно склонила голову к груди. Это означало, что победа была за ним. Присев на колени, Лэнс обнял ее за плечи и привлек к себе. Запах стаи медленно сходил с Пидж. Впрочем, как и со всех остальных.  
  
То, что Лэнс оказался альфой, стало для всех неожиданностью, несмотря на очевидные знаки, которых просто никто не замечал. Его целью было сделать так, чтобы вся команда Вольтрона пахла как одна стая. Кроме Кита. Омега пытался ударить его при каждой заботливой попытке Лэнса пометить его своим запахом. Даже Аллура и Коран присоединились к этой традиции, невзирая на отсутствие второго пола у алтеанцев. Поэтому Лэнсу нужно было собрать всех вместе, чтобы обновить ароматы друг на друге.  
  
Пидж вымученно уткнулась лбом в грудь друга и застонала.  
  
— У меня болят руки и запястья, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Так что? — повторил свое предложение Лэнс, рассеянно окутывая маленькую бету своим запахом.  
  
— Думаю, перерыв мне не повредит, — сказала она. — Вздремну и проведу немного времени со стаей.  
  
— Тогда пойдем, — альфа легко отстранился и встал на ноги.  
  
Пидж потянулась, поднимая руки над головой, и слезла с кровати.  
  
Ханк уже лежал на диване в окружении кучи одеял и подушек, складывающихся в подобие огромного гнезда. Лэнс застонал и упал рядом с лучшим другом, Пидж развалилась на их ногах. Вскоре в гостиную вошел Широ и спокойно сел неподалеку от желтого паладина.  
  
— Не получилось? — спросил Лэнс, окинув их лидера ленивым взглядом.  
  
После чего он аккуратно перелез через Ханка и потерся пахучими железами на своем запястье о руку старшего альфы.  
  
— Сказал, что придет попозже, — ответил Широ, принимая ненавязчивый жест привязанности.  
  
— А это значит, что он не придет, — вмешался Ханк, затем выгнулся в спине, сладко потягиваясь.  
  
Лэнс вздохнул и ласково взъерошил волосы сонной Пидж, которая что-то неразборчиво пробормотала и попыталась оттолкнуть его руку. Команда почти погрузилась в мирный сон, когда дверь тихо скрипнула. Широ и Лэнс немедленно распахнули глаза, инстинктивно приготовившись защищать свою стаю. К нескрываемому удивлению обоих, порог комнаты переступил Кит. Он уперто скрестил руки на груди и искоса поглядывал на них, щуря глаза. Губы Лэнса растянулись в светлой улыбке.  
  
— Приглашение все еще в силе, приятель, — сказал он, похлопывая по полу рядом с собой.  
  
Омега колебался несколько секунд, прежде чем бросить быстрый взгляд на Широ и все же сесть рядом с Лэнсом. Кит заметно напрягся, когда младший из альф начал осторожно метить его своим запахом, но спустя несколько минут таких монотонных действий откинулся на его грудь. Пидж слепо протянула руку и, не глядя, потерлась о его кожу своим запястьем. Ханк перегнулся через синего паладина, чтобы добавить свой запах в получившуюся смесь. Удовлетворенный таким раскладом Кит мирно свернулся под боком Лэнса.  
  
 **Три**  
  
Голова альфы склонилась набок. Нос слабо дернулся, вдыхая воздух. Теперь поиски Кита не составят труда: запах несчастного омеги сам приведет его к своему владельцу. Но парня не было ни в его комнате, ни в тренировочном зале, что, стоит признать, удивило Лэнса. Но что было еще более неожиданным, так это то, где он нашел Кита.  
  
Омега лежал на диване в гостиной, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Нос Лэнса снова поморщился от сильного насыщенного запаха, заполнившего комнату.  
  
— Кит? — мягко позвал шатен, подходя ближе.  
  
Кит приоткрыл один глаз, но его тело свернулось в более плотный клубок.  
  
— Привет, дружище, — Лэнс осторожно присел на край дивана.  
  
Паладины погрузились в недолгое молчание, которое вскоре было нарушено:   
  
— Знаешь, мы не виним тебя.  
  
— А должны, — пробормотал брюнет, не поднимая головы. — Из-за меня вы могли умереть.  
  
— Но не умерли же, — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Мы в порядке. Немного понервничали, но в порядке.  
  
Кит что-то заворчал себе под нос и немного перевернулся на бок, чтобы видеть товарища.  
  
Несколько минут прошли в звенящей тишине, которую нарушил слетевший с губ омеги долгий вздох. Он сел и опустил подбородок на колени, обнимая свои ноги. От вида уныло опущенных плеч друга Лэнс вздохнул и раскрыл руки в широком жесте.  
  
— Иди сюда, — сказал он. — Выглядишь так, словно тебе не помешали бы объятия.  
  
Кит не двигался с места, настороженно моргая.  
  
— Давай же! — воодушевляюще повторил Лэнс, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
  
Брюнет снова не смог сдержать вздоха. Но, все же сдавшись, забрался в надежные объятия альфы.  
  
Лэнс любил запах Кита. Не только потому, что он был типично-омежьим, хотя это тоже было одной из причин. Но прямо сейчас он был наполнен густым и тягучим страданием. Лэнс выпустил долгий вздох и крепко обернул одну руку вокруг талии Кита, а вторую — запустил в его вечно спутанные волосы. Пытаясь сделать свой запах как можно более спокойным, альфа потерся своими пахучими железами на шее о затылок и щеку брюнета. Кит ни разу не заворчал и не напрягся, как он обычно это делал, когда его метили. Вместо этого все его тело… полностью расслабилось.  
  
— Вот так, — пробормотал Лэнс. — Все хорошо, все нормально.  
  
Кит издал мягкий звук, наклоняя голову и обнажая шею в непривычном покорном жесте. Лэнс, не собирающийся заглядывать дареному коню в зубы, покрыл новый участок кожи своим запахом.  
  
Они оба погрузились в ароматы друг друга. Омега, который теперь находился в приподнятом настроении, свернулся под боком Лэнса. На самом деле, альфа думал, что Кит заснул, судя по тихому и умиротворенному сопению. Именно поэтому он подпрыгнул, услышав негромкий голос под ухом.  
  
— Спасибо, Лэнс, — произнес Кит.  
  
— Именно для этого я здесь, — мягко ответил тот.  
  
— И я рад, что ты здесь, — тон голоса омеги был таким же приглушенным. — Я по-настоящему рад, что ты наш альфа.  
  
Лэнс слабо фыркнул.  
  
— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Кит замычал, ближе прижимаясь к его боку.  
  
— Да, — просто ответил он, не утруждая себя ненужными подробностями.  
  
 **Четыре**  
  
Вся ситуация сбивала его с толку. Единственным желанием было просто начать думать о чем-то другом, лечь и как можно быстрее заснуть. Голова кружилась от напора последних событий. Лэнс отчаянно пытался сосредоточить внимание на том, что они возвращаются домой, а не на том безумии, что происходило вокруг них последние несколько дней. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, застонал и перекатился на спину, лежа в самодельной кровати внутри Красного Льва.  
  
В задней части кабины послышался стук по металлической двери, заставив Лэнса нахмуриться и сесть. Он не чувствовал, чтобы Красная кого-либо впускала, да и она не говорила, кто был его гостем, только в голове раздалось счастливое мурлыканье.  
  
— Кит? — он ожидал кого угодно, но только не этого человека.  
  
Лэнс думал, что Кит предпочтет провести время с недавно исцелившимся Широ, со своей мамой или буквально кем угодно. Между ними что-то было до того, как Кит присоединился к Клинку. Что-то, что не имело названия, но позволяло Киту впускать Лэнса в свое гнездо, когда ему было плохо. Омега уже, наверное, забыл об этом или успел найти другой способ успокоиться.  
  
Кит шагнул вперед и опустил голову на плечо Лэнса.  
  
— Кит? — удивленно произнес альфа и застыл, когда на его плечи легли чужие ладони.  
  
Кит замычал и настойчиво провел носом вверх по линии челюсти парня. Только через пару минут Лэнс понял, что таким образом Кит пытался заставить альфу пометить его своим запахом. Шатен с радостью выполнил молчаливую просьбу.  
  
 — Наконец-то, — выдохнул Кит, откидывая голову назад и доверительно обнажая шею.  
  
Лэнс издал мягкий приглушенный звук в ответ и обнял омегу за талию.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе и по остальной стае, — пробормотал Кит. — Ваши запахи исчезли слишком быстро.  
  
Лэнс втянул воздух от удивления, когда Кит повернул голову и изо всех сил прижался носом к его пахучим железам. Этот жест был менее платоническим, чем обычно, но Лэнс смог отреагировать на него спокойно. Похоже, Кит действительно нуждался в этом.  
  
 **Пять**  
  
За проведенное с Вольтроном время Лэнс почти забыл, что значит слово «дом». Это маленький домик у океана, слишком тесный для такого количества людей, полный шума и знакомых успокаивающих запахов. Это корабль, слишком большой и холодный для такой горстки потерянных в космосе людей. Это стая, которая встретилась по воле случая и создала свою собственную крошечную семью. Это гнездо под пультом управления Красного Льва и склочный омега, не чаявший в нем души. Прямо сейчас это — больничная палата. Запах собственной крови и своеобразная семья, собравшаяся за пределами комнаты. Это лежавший с ним в одной кровати Кит, поглаживающий альфу по груди.  
  
Бледные пальцы лениво танцевали по грудной клетке, опускаясь вниз и вновь поднимаясь до уровня сердца.  
  
— Я так испугался, — тихо признался Кит. — Когда ты не отвечал, я думал, что потерял тебя.  
  
Лэнс мягко улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы.  
  
— Я здесь, — ответил он. — Теперь я здесь и никуда не уйду.  
  
— Смотри мне, — несмотря на нахмуренные брови и недовольный тон голоса, Кит крепче прижался к его телу.  
  
— Хорошо, — Лэнс потянулся вперед и нежно поцеловал омегу в лоб.  
  
Кит медленно отстранился, приподнялся на локте и прижался к его губам своими.  
  
Лэнс улыбнулся, кратко и радостно выдыхая. Рука потянулась к чужому боку и плавно соскользнула к бедру. Прикосновение губ было мягким, осторожным и спокойным. Он любил целовать Кита, любил чувствовать его тепло, любил неопытность, которую тот возмещал энтузиазмом, любил смягчившийся под напором этого жеста запах.  
  
Дверь палаты неожиданно распахнулась, вынудив парней резко отпрянуть друг от друга и неловко стукнуться лбами.  
  
— Лэнс, ты случайно не видел… Оу… — Широ, панически влетевший в помещение, замер. — Забудь.  
  
— Широ! — после недолгого смятения воскликнул Кит. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Убирайся!  
  
— Ну, — на губах старшего альфы расцвела хитрая улыбка. — Тебя долго не было в твоей комнате, Кролия сходит с ума.  
  
Брюнет застонал и уронил голову на плечо Лэнса.  
  
— Ты нашел меня, молодец, — пробормотал он. — А теперь уходи.  
  
— Не-а, — Широ покачал головой. — Иди поговори с ней.  
  
Кит выпустил раздраженный стон, закинув голову назад.  
  
— Ладно!  
  
Перекинув ноги через край постели, он сердито прошел к двери и захлопнул ее позади себя.  
  
Веселый взгляд серых глаз переместился на Лэнса, и вместе с тем на тонких губах появилась очередная ухмылка.  
  
— Так, значит, — лукаво произнес он, — ты и Кит, да?  
  
Лицо Лэнса вспыхнуло от смущения, что он поспешил скрыть, отвернувшись в противоположную стену.  
  
— Да, наверное, — ответил альфа, не в состоянии смотреть старшему товарищу в глаза.  
  
На плечо младшего легла теплая рука и сжала его сквозь ткань больничной рубашки. Лэнс несмело поднял голову и увидел направленную на него сверху вниз ободряющую улыбку.  
  
— Я рад, — сказал Широ. — Ты делаешь его счастливым. Приятно иметь такого человека.  
  
— Да, он тоже делает меня счастливым.  
  
— И как долго это уже продолжается? — с любопытством спросил мужчина, присаживаясь на свободное место рядом.  
  
— Мы еще как-то не говорили об этом, — признался Лэнс. — Но, наверное, после того, как я заболел.  
  
На лице Широ отразилась понимающая улыбка.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Они разговаривали какое-то время на приглушенных тонах, пока Широ не замолчал и после поднял на него серьезный взгляд.  
  
— Лэнс.  
  
По позвоночнику парня пробежала холодная дрожь, а глаза испуганно округлились.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Не бойся так, ты не сделал ничего плохого, — спокойно заверил его Широ. — Просто я хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что важное, — он наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в колени.  
  
— Лэнс, я не вернусь с вами в космос, — внезапно произнес альфа. — Я останусь здесь, буду управлять Атласом и защищать Землю.  
  
— О, — выдохнул шатен и распахнул глаза, но уже по другой причине. — Серьезно?  
  
Широ молча кивнул.  
  
— Галра, скорее всего, снова попытаются напасть на Землю. Другие тоже могут прийти, узнав, откуда мы. Вольтрон не может остаться здесь, но я и Атлас можем.  
  
— Да, это логично, — Лэнс понимающе качнул головой.  
  
Такое решение действительно не было лишено логики, однако существовала одна проблема.  
  
— А как же Вольтрон? Твоя стая? Ты нужен нам, — спросил парень, сжимая край одеяла тонкими пальцами.  
  
Широ улыбнулся, будто ожидая этого вопроса.  
  
— Я знаю, что Кит непременно справится с Вольтроном. А что касается стаи, то я хочу, чтобы ее возглавил ты.  
  
Успевшие прийти в нормальный размер глаза Лэнса снова расширились от искреннего удивления.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я видел, как ты заботился о них, когда меня не было. И, даже когда на моем месте был клон, ты старался изо всех сил, — сказал Широ. — Я бы не доверил роль лидера никому, кроме тебя.  
  
Глаза младшего наполнились горячими слезами, и от неизбежности их сдержать закололо в носу.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты сможешь позаботиться о них, — уверенно произнес Широ. — Ты — отличный альфа, Лэнс, и еще лучший друг. Береги их, лидер стаи.  
  
Тогда Лэнс не выдержал и зажмурился, тем самым позволяя соленым каплям стекать по его щекам. Широ, который тоже пребывал на грани слез, хрипло рассмеялся и притянул друга в объятия. Затем он наклонил голову и обнажил свою шею в жесте подчинения. Лэнс кивнул и пометил старшего альфу своим запахом, который сделал то же самое, чтобы передать ему новую роль вожака.  
  
Кит вернулся немногим позже и застыл на пороге при виде двух всхлипывающих в объятиях друг друга альф.  
  
— Что происходит? — медленно спросил он.  
  
— Я просто кое-что обсуждал с Лэнсом, — с улыбкой ответил Широ. — Мне, наверное, уже пора, и, знаешь, если медсестры найдут тебя здесь, то они будут очень недовольны.  
  
— Мне плевать, — сказал Кит, подходя к больничной кровати.  
  
Он забрался туда, не раздумывая ни секунды, и свернулся под боком Лэнса, на что Широ опять улыбнулся.  
  
— Я так и думал, просто хотел предупредить тебя.  
  
Кит что-то проворчал и спрятал лицо в груди Лэнса. Широ рассмеялся и встал с края постели.  
  
— Ладно, увидимся завтра, — с этими словами мужчина ушел.  
  
— Все хорошо? — поинтересовался Кит, поднимая взгляд и очерчивая щеку Лэнса большим пальцем. Тот кивнул.  
  
— Да, просто я… счастлив, — альфа крепче обернул руки вокруг тела в его объятиях и прижал ближе к себе.  
  
— Отлично, а теперь я устал, — пробормотал Кит, в подтверждение чего рот Лэнса раскрылся в широком зевке. Он счастливо замычал и уткнулся носом в пахучие железы омеги.  
  
— Ладно, — мягко произнес Лэнс, выключая лампу, что стояла на прикроватной тумбочке, и позволил своим векам закрыться.


	2. Плюс один

_Обмен запахом может быть таким же важным, как гнездование, особенно когда условия непригодны для постройки гнезда. В тяжелые времена эта комбинация является отличной стратегией выживания. Для меченых омеги и альфы обмен запахом укрепляет их связь и помогает строить отношения, особенно после долгой разлуки._

  
  
Боль разрывала на куски. Чувство времени утратило всякий смысл. Ему было неизвестно место, в котором его держали пришельцы. Враги были одеты в скрывающие тело доспехи и маски. Они могли быть как небольшой повстанческой группой галра, так и другим видом, который просто хотел создать проблемы. Кем бы они ни были, это было не важно.  
  
Его руки были туго связаны над головой толстой металлической цепью. В области лопаток и на запястьях пульсировала горячая боль от неудобного положения рук. Бок пронизывало жжение огнестрельной раны, шея ныла от введенной дозы успокоительного. Те, кто заперли его здесь, не проявляли к нему явного интереса. Но Лэнсу было все равно на свою участь, главное то, что его стая была в безопасности.  
  
Панель в двери отъехала в сторону. Альфа поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить маленький дротик, вылетевший из щели. Он попал прямо ему в плечо и немедленно инъецировал ярко-красную жидкость под кожу. В месте прокола вспыхнула неистовая ужасная боль, проходящаяся жгучей волной по всему телу. Каждый нерв словно горел, спина выгнулась в форме полумесяца, каждый мускул напрягся, а из горла вырвался надрывный крик. Лэнс уронил голову и часто задышал, все тело разом обмякло.  
  
Каждый вылетающий из отверстия дротик оказывал разный эффект. Некоторые порождали боль, вызывали лихорадочную дрожь, заставляли его тело пылать, а кожу — зудеть и чесаться от тысячи мелких, танцующих под ее покровом иголок. Они ставили на нем эксперименты. В местах уколов его вены вздувались и набухали, кожа покрывалась агрессивными красно-фиолетовыми пятнами.  
  
Лэнс спал короткими урывками из-за не дающих его телу расслабиться инстинктов. Он проваливался в беспокойный сон, только когда усталость не давала держать глаза открытыми. Какой-то наркотик заставил его потерять сознание, но, очнувшись, он почувствовал тошноту, хотя опорожнять желудок было попросту нечем. Иногда они передавали ему воду и еду, подталкивая их длинной палкой сквозь открывающийся и сразу же закрывающийся люк. Но есть ее без рук было трудно.  
  


***

  
Здание базы сотряслось от оглушающего взрыва. В коридорах кричали охранники. Лэнс не знал, что происходило. Не только потому, что его камера была закрыта, наркотики также затуманили его зрение, заставляя цвета и фигуры смешиваться в одно неясное пятно.  
  
— Лэнс! — откуда-то раздался знакомый, наполненный паникой голос. — Лэнс!  
  
— Ханк, — вместо ожидаемого крика с его губ сорвался слабый хрип. Откашлявшись, он повторил попытку. — Ханк!  
  
— Лэнс?  
  
— Ханк!  
  
— Я здесь, дружище, подожди!  
  
Дверь сорвалась с петель и с грохотом упала на металлический пол. Расфокусированное зрение выхватило двигающиеся в его сторону мазки желтого цвета.  
  
— О, Лэнс, — мягко пробормотал Ханк, подходя к нему. — Все хорошо, мы вытащим тебя отсюда.  
  
Раздался шипящий звук, и его руки освободились. Лэнс закричал, когда плечо прострелила резкая боль. Ханк поспешно извинился, опустившись перед ним на колени. В глазах снова потемнело.  
  
— Прости за это, — виновато произнес Ханк, прежде чем поднять его на ноги.  
  
Колени Лэнса тут же подкосились, не в состоянии выдержать вес целого тела после долгого нахождения в одном положении. Плечи ломило от агонии, но альфа не жаловался. Он выберется отсюда и вернется в новый замок.  
  
Его ноги тряслись настолько сильно, что Лэнс не мог ходить. Ханк нагнулся и подхватил его на руки. Плечо Лэнса подпрыгивало от каждого быстрого шага, боль простиралась до самых кончиков пальцев. Он бы блевал, если бы в желудке что-то было, но прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, как ему давали еду последний раз.  
  
Ханк что-то поспешно говорил в свой шлем. В глазах Лэнса стояла полная темнота, но он доверял своему лучшему другу.  
  
— Твои доспехи у Кита, — оповестил Ханк, обращаясь уже непосредственно к альфе. — Пидж обложила это место взрывчаткой, мы встречаемся в Зеленом Льве.  
  
Лэнс кивнул и поморщился от боли.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Вокруг него раздался звук его имени, произнесенный несколькими облегченными голосами, затем — тяжелые шаги по металлу.  
  
— Пидж! Уводи нас отсюда! — прокричал Кит.  
  
— Принято! — выкрикнула в ответ Зеленый паладин. — Держитесь!  
  
Лев оторвался от поверхности и взлетел в космос. Ханк осторожно опустил Лэнса на пол.  
  
— Передай его мне, — грубо потребовал Кит с очень близкого расстояния, и Ханк без возражений выполнил просьбу.  
  
Через пару мгновений Лэнс лежал на чьей-то покрытой доспехами груди.  
  
— Лэнс? Лэнс, эй, я рядом, — мягко пробормотал Кит. — Тише, ты в безопасности.  
  
Альфа начал всхлипывать от неутихающей боли и нахлынувшего облегчения. Кит попытался притянуть его ближе, но громоздкие доспехи помешали этому действию.  
  
— Все хорошо, — прошептал омега. — Я рядом с тобой.  
  
Лэнс поднял голову и уткнулся носом в место под его челюстью. Костюмы были полностью непроницаемы и в том месте запах был не особенно сильным, но пока что этого было достаточно.  
  


***

  
Дверь исцеляющей капсулы открылась, бесцеремонно выбросив Лэнса из своего нутра. Даже в новом замке не было более безопасного способа выйти из анабиоза. Он упал прямо в теплую, мускулистую и очень знакомую грудь, так что все было не так уж и плохо. Осторожно перенеся вес на собственные ноги, Лэнс выпрямился и повел плечами, не обнаружив в них ни намека на боль.  
  
Альфу чуть не расплющило, когда всхлипывающий Ханк сжал его в медвежьих объятиях. Пидж ударила Лэнса кулаком с другой стороны. Они оба что-то говорили, но сам альфа ничего не мог разобрать из-за душивших их слез.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, все в порядке, я здоров, — мягко произнес Лэнс.  
  
— Тебе повезло, — прорычал стоявший в стороне Кит. — Они кололи тебе какую-то дрянь.  
  
— И именно поэтому мы должны убедиться, что она вышла из твоего организма! — восторженно провозгласил Коран, ступая в комнату. — Иди сюда.  
  
Новый и улучшенный лазарет был разделен на две части: с одной стороны стояли целебные капсулы, а в другой — расположился ряд коек и шкафчиков, в которых лежали алтеанские и человеческие лекарства. Со стороны лечебных устройств были дополнительные выдвижные кровати, но, к счастью, они еще не пригодились. После нескольких попыток Лэнс все же выскользнул из тугих объятий Ханка и Пидж. Однако в следующую секунду в его руку вцепился Кит и, наверное, не собирался отпускать ее ближайшие несколько лет. Лэнс чуть не споткнулся о груду одеял, валяющихся на полу в виде неаккуратного гнезда, в котором, несомненно, спал омега.  
  
— Все чисто! — радостно объявил Коран после проверки. — Отлично! Не хотелось бы, чтобы все твои органы отказали одновременно.  
  
Глаза Лэнса шокировано округлились.  
  
— Нет. Не очень.  
  
— Поешь что-нибудь, — посоветовал Коран. — И обязательно отдохни!  
  
— Спасибо, — на губах парня мелькнула слабая, но искренняя улыбка.  
  
Кит обнял Лэнса за талию и притянул к себе.  
  
— Прилягте, ребята, — добродушно предложил Ханк. — Я что-нибудь вам приготовлю.  
  
Лэнс открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Кит опередил его.  
  
— Отлично, спасибо, Ханк.  
  
С этими словами Лэнса вытянули за руку из комнаты.  
  


***

  
Еще одним отличием от старого замка были кухня и спальни. Кухня совмещала алтеанскую и человеческую технику, формируя легкую и практичную в использовании комбинацию. Там также было два кухонных шкафа: в одном лежали инопланетные ингредиенты, а в другом — вполне обычные для Земли продукты. На всякий случай они сохранили синтезатор слизи, но в команде царила твердая решимость никогда не использовать его.  
  
Спальни теперь были больше, в них появились двухместные кровати, дубовые шкафы, комоды, книжные полки и все, что делало помещение более уютным. Лэнс также мог украшать свою спальню, как ему вздумается. Что ж, не без помощи Кита. Там также было полно сувениров с Земли и других планет.  
  
Кит повернул к спальному крылу и потащил Лэнса к одной из комнат. Альфа немного удивился, когда Кит высказал желание жить вместе, но не вставил ни слова против. Его плечи сразу расслабились, когда он переступил порог и почувствовал смесь их запахов.  
  
— Пойдем, — сказал Кит, дернув его за рукав и направившись к огромной кровати.  
  
Она была аккуратно застелена — очередное доказательство того, что за время его исцеления здесь никто не ночевал. Кит даже не прокомментировал этот факт, хотя этого и не требовалось. Он вытащил несколько одеял из соседнего шкафа и бросил их на кровать, после чего обратил многозначительный ожидающий взгляд на Лэнса.  
  
Они построили гнездо привычными, буквально выученными до автоматизма движениями. Лэнс устал и не хотел ссориться из-за положения той или иной части постельного белья. Кит тоже не вставлял свои пять копеек. Спустя какое-то время они лежали в общем гнезде. Кит откинулся на самую большую подушку, а Лэнс мирно лежал у него на груди, уперевшись в подбородок омеги макушкой.  
  
Лежа в теплых объятиях, он только через несколько минут понял, что Кит метил его своим запахом. Он не часто делал это: видно, ночи, проведенные в одной постели, удовлетворяли нужды омеги. Однако сейчас Кит яростно покрывал его своим ароматом, доводя это чуть ли не до крайности.  
  
— Эй, — мягко сказал Лэнс. — Все хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо? — недоверчиво переспросил Кит. — Ты бы видел себя, Лэнс, я думал… Мы не знали, получится ли излечить тебя полностью.  
  
Альфа закинул голову назад и предоставил больше доступа к своей шее.  
  
— Я почти ничего не помню, — прошептал он. — Все воспоминания расплываются в беспорядке.  
  
Откуда-то сверху послышалось понимающее мычание. Руки, обнимающие за плечи, сжали Лэнса немного крепче.  
  
— Больше никогда не повторяй таких глупостей, — пробормотал Кит, губами касаясь пахучих желез на длинной шее.  
  
— Я должен защищать свою стаю, — просто ответил Лэнс, поворачивая голову и утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи своего парня.  
  
Кит зарычал и впился зубами в тонкую кожу альфы, заставив того весьма мужественно взвизгнуть.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, я буду более осторожен в следующий раз! — пообещал он. — Господи, Кит.  
  
Брюнет только проворчал что-то недовольно и неразборчиво и потерся носом об ухо Лэнса.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — сказал он. — Разве я о многом прошу?  
  
В ответ ему раздался глубокий вздох.  
  
— Хорошо, Кит, я здесь, — Лэнс запустил пальцы в длинные волосы и мягко повторил: — Я здесь.


End file.
